1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sleep sofas, also known as sofa-sleepers, convertible sofas and convertible couches, which in normal use can look and function as a sofa or couch, but which can be manually transformed into a bed, and vice versa, thus displaying a dual functionality.
2. The Prior Art
Sleep sofas are a well-known classification of furniture and have been marketed for over 50 years. With conventional sleep sofas the folded mattress is stored under the seat cushions, and when the sleep sofa is converted from a sitting state to a bed state, furniture in front of the sofa (such as a coffee table) is first moved away, the back and seat cushions of the sofa are then removed, and the folded mattress stored in the bottom of the sofa under the seat cushions is lifted upwardly and forwardly of the sofa frame and unfolded into the bedding surface by a support linkage. Unfortunately, the mattresses are known to be hard and uncomfortable insofar as they are mechanically compressed for long periods of time when folded in a stored state in the sofa, thus losing their softness when unfolded, and when forming a underlying support for the seat cushions (when the sofa is in a sitting state), the folded mattress provides a rock solid (uncomfortable) support surface. In addition, these sleep sofas are very heavy, and in order to contain a mattress of desired full size, their frames are too large to easily fit through standard size doorways.
Alternative constructions of convertible sofas are known wherein the back unit (with back cushion) is relocated from a sitting position above the seat cushion to a position in front of the seat cushion (bed state). For example, the back unit can be simply pivoted forwardly (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,143) or caused to rotate as it is moved forwardly over the seat unit (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,337). However, none of these known constructions provide both a comfortable sofa and comfortable bed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa which does not house a separate mattress, but wherein its cushions provide its bedding surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa which, when in its bed state, will provide a bedding surface of standard full size, but when in its sitting state can easily fit through a standard 36″ doorway.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa which can include a front-access storage drawer unit beneath the seat unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa which can be converted from a sitting state to a bedding state without the need to first remove furniture (such as a coffee table) from in front of the sofa.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa wherein the seat unit is oriented at a comfortable rearwardly declining angle to horizontal when the sleep sofa is in a sitting state, but which is lifted to generally horizontal when the sleep sofa is converted to a bed state.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa wherein the back unit, when the sleep sofa is in a sitting state, will be located above the seat cushion and at a rearward tilt, and at an angle of about 105° to the seat unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa wherein the seat and back cushions can be “tight cushion” permanently upholstered (attached) to their associated supporting frames to provide uniform sitting and sleeping comfort to the user and cost savings for the manufacturer.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa wherein the support linkage therein is below and behind the seat and back surfaces when the sleep sofa is in a sitting state, thus preventing injury to users.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sleep sofa wherein the support linkage allows the back to be upholstered and finished with attached side cushion “pillows” which finish the sofa and cover the support linkage therein when the sleep sofa is in a sitting state.